el deseo
by ahksirita
Summary: Estoy perdido, nose que hacer estoy desesperado mis padres creen que soy una escoria mis amigos estan de viaje y mi hermana en la universidad , quiero desaparecer. mi vida es un infierno sin mencionar que me violaron no aguanto mas, DECEO LA MUERTE


espero que les guste

 **punto de vista de danny**

Estoy perdido, nose que hacer estoy desesperado mis padres creen que soy una escoria mis amigos estan de viaje y mi hermana en la universidad , quiero desaparecer. mi vida es un infierno sin mencionar que me violaron no aguanto mas, DECEO LA MUERTE

- **flash-**

un joven estaba atado a una mesa en un cuarto muy oscuro, sentia todo su cuerpo adolorido, no tenia ganas de abrir los ojos, se sentia muy bien en la oscuridad,

pero algo lo hizo raccionar, no podia mover las manos, ni los pies , abrio los ojos como plato observando a su alrededor, estaba en una mesa de experimentos, con las manos y pies atados en un cuarto muy oscuro lo unico que lo alumbraba a el era un foco que estaba colgando enfrente de el, intento desatarse el panico invadio su cuerpo, no recordaba nada, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- al fin despertastes , digo una voz desconocida

-¿quien eres?,¿ por que estoy amarrado en una mesa? ¿que piensas hacer?¿donde estoy?...

\- shhhh tranquilo son muchas pregunta no crees, bueno para responderte soy alguien que te hara de tu vida un infierno, no puedes utilizar tus poderes hasta dentro de dos horas y estas en un lugar donde nadie podra encontrarte. digo este con una voz tenebrosa que erizo la piel de nuestro heroe,

el señor se acerco a nuestro fantasma, traia un traje negro como los de negocios, el cabello peinado atras color castaño, piel morena clara, su cuerpo muy desarrollado, era un hombre de mas o menos de 30.

se acerco muy peligrosamente hasta quedar unos centimetros de la cara de nuestro heroe, estaba asustado no sabia como habia llegado ahi en este lugar, por que no se podia transformar y que pensaba hacer este hombre ,su cuerpo estaba todo golpiado le dolia todo pero eso no le detuvo movia sus manos y pies intentado escapar pero fue inutil asi que se rendio y siguio escuchando al hombre hasta que el se acerco sentio miedo

-no saldras de aqui hasta haberte hecho mio

en ese momento entro en panico el señor lo violara -no alegate de mi- pero fue callado por unos labios que lo presionaban con lo suyos -no aleg..alegate de no detente

-mira chiquillo bas hacer mio te guste o no -y con eso le dio una bofetada

danny sentia que le ardia la mejilla espesaron acumularse lagrimas en los ojos, iba hacer violado y no podia hacer nada intentaba todo pero fue inutil

entonces el hombre beso a nuestro heroe con violencia, empezo a meter las manos debajo de su camisa -no detente -decia danny pero fue inutil el señor no paraba entonces se subio arriba de danny rompio su camisa y bajo su pantalon y la de el y con ellos sus boxer que dando desnudos

-no porfabor - decia danny entre lagrimas

el señor desconocido no loe hacia caso como si no estubiera consiente, empezo a entrar en su entrada -AAAAAHHHHH- danny grito le dolia mucho. -PARA POR FABOR-a danny en el cuello y empoezo a EMBESTIARLO cuando termino tan encando y sastifecho se vistio y dejo ahi a danny desnudo,llorando y embarrado con la semilla del hombre

luego regreso el señor con una genrinja

-esto chico es una leccion y con eso lo inyecto en el cuello, danny sentia que estaba muy cansado y se dejo caer en la oscuridad . cuando desperto estaba en su cuerto, snetia todo su cuerpo adolorido cuando se paro le llego un dolor fuerte entonces se acordo y empezo allorar no lo podia creer el habia sido violado cuando se paro se fue a bañar se sentia sucio era orrible tenia miedo cuando se termino de bañar se cambio se acosto en su cama uy no paraba de llorar asus padres no estaban fueron a una junta de trabajocuando se canso de llorar quedo dormido pero algo lo desperto

cuando miro estaban sus padres en la puerta apundadolo con unas pistalos de antifantas

-largate de aqui maldita escoria. digo jack con veneno

\- si largate no mantendremos una escoria como tu. ahora digo meddy galando el gatillo dandole en el pecho de danny, el con lagrimas en los ojos los miraba no podia creer lo que estaba pasando primero fue violado con violencia y ahora esto con dolor, en el pecho se fue volando del cuarto.

 **-fin del flash-**

estaba en un callejon no sabia donde ir sus amigos regresaran mañana pero no queria que los viera asi queria morir lo daceaba con todas la fuerzas del mundo llorando quedo dormido recargado en la pared

 _continuara_

 _si les gusto por fabor comenten para mejorar la historia hasta la proxima_


End file.
